villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tsukumo Sisters
Benben and Yatsuhashi Tsukumo, also known as the Tsukumo Sisters, are the stage four bosses from Touhou Double Dealing Character. They are both musical instrument tsukumogamis, a biwa and a koto respectively, that came to life because of Shinmyoumaru's wish. The sisters reappear in the extra stage after making a deal with Raiko Horikawa to trade in their life source for a more permanent one. Backstory Both Benben and Yatsuhashi were once merely an instrument used by others in the outside world, until eventually they came to Gensokyo. When the Miracle Mallet was used, its magical power flooded into them, and they both became tsukumogami at around the same time. However, they quickly learned where their power was coming from – the Shining Needle Castle – and decided to overthrow society, like Seija Kijin planned as well. Appearance Benben has lilac hair which is short in the front and long at the back, and grey eyes. Her outfit consists of a brown black dress, with long white sleeves and a transparent layer on the skirt. She is barefoot and wears a small floral accessory in her hair. She also carries a biwa that is chained to her left hand. Yatsuhashi has brown eyes and brown hair with a purple, black-trimmed headband. Dresses in a white blouse with light-purple and black trims, along with black skirt with a petticoat underneath and a purple ribbon on the back. Areas around her skirt are surrounded with seven red strings, to look like a Koto. She doesn't wear any shoes. Relationships *Benben Tsukumo (older sister) *Yatsuhashi Tsukumo (younger sıster) *Raiko Horikawa (associate) *Shinmyoumaru Sukuna (lifebringer) Gallery Profile Th14 Benben.png|Double Dealing Character (Benben) Yatsuhashi.png|Double Dealing Character (Yatsuhashi) Theme Music Touhou 東方14 DDC OST 4 Illusionary Joururi(Benben & Yatsuhashi Tsukumo's Theme) Trivia *Their family name "Tsukumo" comes from "tsukumogami", her species of youkai. The motif of hers might be derived from "Bokuboku Biwa" (琵琶牧々), a tsukumogami transforming into biwa houshi. Her personal name is derived from the most famous koto player in Japanese history, "Kengyou Yatsuhashi" (八橋検校); Yatsuhashi is a family name, and "kengyou" is a rank of official servants who play instruments. The motif of hers might be derived from a tsukumogami of koto "Kotofurunushi" (琴古主). *Benben and Yatsuhashi shares the same ability (making music of their own), like Cirno and Letty Whiterock who shares one ability (Ability to Manipulate cold/chill, even their level is different.) *Benben Tsukumo and Yatsuhashi Tsukumo has older and younger sister relationships, like Remilia Scarlet with Flandre Scarlet, Shizuha Aki with Minoriko Aki, Satori Komeiji and Koichi Komeiji and Watatsuki no Yorihime with Watatsuki no Toyohime. *Benben and her sister are currently the only characters who both appear as midbosses at the same time. *Jokes about the popular "Ben drowned" fad are often made about Benben. *Fans have associated her with Hieda no Akyu because of her appearance. *Fans have often drawn Benben, with Ben Ten, because of their rhyming names. Tsukumo Sisters Tsukumo Sisters Tsukumo Sisters Tsukumo Sisters Tsukumo Sisters Tsukumo Sisters Tsukumo Sisters Tsukumo Sisters Tsukumo Sisters Tsukumo Sisters Tsukumo Sisters Tsukumo Sisters Tsukumo Sisters Category:Shmup Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Amoral